Sin
by Kyo Zoldyck
Summary: Realmente todo el amor es correcto? No importaba quien sea siempre y cuando la ames, no? Inclusive si es una niña?
1. Prologo

Desde mi punto de vista es correcto.

Era lo que me iba repitiendo constantemente mientras la admiraba jugar en aquel arbol.

Sus cabellos azulados parecían danzar en el viento, y de vez en cuando la veía sonreírme, tentándome con aquellos labios color durazno, llamándome a probarlos y perderme en el éxtasis que era más que seguro al que me conduciría.

Porque nuestro amor era éxtasis puro.

La había encontrado hace alrededor de un mes, sentada en la banca donde ahora yo me encuentro, **nuestra** banca.

Ella lloraba sujetando sus pequeñas piernas, pegándolas a su pequeño pecho.

Ah, ojala hubiese probado aquellas saladas lágrimas.

La había llamado suavemente intentando que mi rostro no la asustase; al parecer lo logre, ya que ella levanto la mirada acuosa, mirándome, hechizándome.

Ahora me pregunto si realmente lloraba o solo me seducía lentamente.

Tartamudeo graciosamente mientras intentaba explicarme el motivo por el cual lloraba; se había caído y su rodilla dolía. Tome su pequeña pierna, estirándola, analizando la pequeña raspadura que ahora contrastaba contra la nívea piel, no pude evitar que mis dedos trazaran un camino , subiendo de la punta de los pies a su rodilla, se removió ante las cosquillas que mis acciones le dieron logrando así que su vestido subiera un poco, dejando que sus muslos quedaran parcialmente expuestos.

Tentación divina.

No era mi culpa, ella me estaba provocando definitivamente.

Y no hablo solo de su actitud, voz y ropa, no.

Todo en ella era tentación.

Su rostro, dios, era perfecto; Tan pálido, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, sus ojos aceituna parecían que podían exponer mi alma solo con mirarme, sus labios llenos se antojaban como la fruta más dulce del mundo.

Revolví sus cabellos sorprendiéndome inmediatamente ante su suavidad. -Cuál es tu nombre, niña? - Pregunte intentando no sonar demasiado rudo.

-Levy. -Respondió en una voz baja y tan bella que haría palidecer a los canarios. -Y usted, señor?

-Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox. No tienes apellidos, enana? Levy inflo sus pequeños cachetes en señal de molestia. No pude evitar el pensar como seria pasar mi lengua por ellos. Serían tan suaves como se veían?

-No tengo, porque a mis papás los llamo Mavis* y tuvieron que irse con ella, la hermana Lucy me dijo que ella los necesitaba muy rápido así que tuvieron que irse y no pudieron darme uno.

Huérfana, eh?

Espera... Hermana Lucy?

-Lucy? Hablas de Lucy Heartfilia acaso?

-AH! Conoce a la Hermana Lucy, señor?!

-Algo así... -La rubia tetona de la cual Natsu juraba una y otra vez estar enamorado. Bastante conveniente...

-Son amigos? -Los ojos de Levy brillaban entusiastas, con aquella curiosidad infantil desbordándolos.

-Conocidos es más apropiado.

-Como se conocieron? Estudiaron juntos? Verdad que Lucy-san es muy guapa? Gajeel, a ti te gusta Lucy- san? Porque tu cabello es tan largo? Es casi tan largo como el de Lucy - san!

-Wow, wow. Más lento, enana.

-Lo... lo siento.

Hermosa.

Tome una de sus manos entre las mías y me la lleve a la boca, besándola lentamente.

-Debes ser bastante grande para estar jugando sola en el parque, Levy.

-Ya soy grande! Tengo 8 años.

-Wow, eres bastante grande. - Enrede uno de sus mechones entre mis dedos.

-Cuántos años tienes tú, Gajeel?

-Tengo 24.

-Eres casi un fósil! - No pude evitar el pequeño tic que se instaló en mi ojo derecho.

-Mejor ser un fósil que un duende.

-GAJEEL - SAN ES MUY MALO!

Deje sus mechones en paz y acaricie su pequeña pierna lastimada. -Te sientes mejor, enana?

-Ah! Ya no me duele!

-Es porque hago magia. -Solté su pierna a regañadientes mientras sonreía levemente para darle misterio a mis palabras.

-Magia? Qué tipo de magia?

-Magia que te hará sentir muy bien, Levy.

Un pequeño empujón me despertó de mis recuerdos.

-Gajeel! Natsu- san esta aquí, esta aquí! - Hablaba animadamente la enana mientras me zarandeaba con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Te vio?

-GAJEEEEEEEEL -Un peli rosa se tiro sobre mi saltando desde el arbol que estaba a mi espalda. -TE ATRAPE.

-SUELTAME, SALAMANDER HIJO DE PU- Buscaba zafarme del agarre, pero me habia agarrado desprevenido.

-No insultos, Gajeel! Son malos! - Levy me dio un golpe suave en la cabeza con su libro.

Suspire derrotado, dos contra uno es bajo.

-Si , Gajeel. Los insultos son malos! -Salamandra intentaba sonar como Levy.

Fallando obviamente.

Tome el libro de la pequeña y lo incruste en la cabeza de Natsu, liberándome al fin de sus garras, tome a Levy cargándola como a una princesa y emprendí el camino a su orfanato.

Después de todo Natsu venia para llevársela de vuelta y nadie es digno de tocarla.

Ella era demasiado pura, tentadora, perfecta.

Y era mía.

Solo mía.

Y lo seria de **todas** las maneras posibles, después de todo; Yo solo estaba respondiendo a sus tentaciones.

 **NOTAS**

 **Si, la pedofilia esta mal, no busco justificarla o romantizarla.**

 **Mavis* Aquí yo tomare a Mavis como una deidad.**

 **No, no escribiré un encuentro sexual pedófilo.**


	2. Especial Navideño (Parte 1)

**No forma parte de la linea temporal original. Es como una historia aparte. Lol**

En el orfanato Fairy Tail donde vivo nunca celebramos navidad. La hermana Lucy siempre nos dice que Santa Claus no puede visitarnos porque esta muy ocupado pero que su mayor regalo que nos ha dado es el de estar todos juntos, pero el otro dia la escuche hablar con el señor gracioso de pelo rosado que siempre viene a verla.

La hermana Lucy lloraba en su hombro mientras decia que no podia darnos regalos porque no teniamos dinero, por eso ahora estaba en el parque jugando en un columpio.

Digo, pensando en un columpio en como ganar dinero para que la hermana Lucy dejara de llorar y sonriera otra vez.

-Shorty, ¿que haces aqui? -Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Gajeel detras de mi.

El señor Gajeel siempre habia sido muy bueno conmigo , me llevaba al parque y me regalaba libros que creia que me gustarian y siempre acertaba.

-Gajeel - San. ¿Tu crees que le importamos a Santa Claus? - Mencione mientras bajaba la mirada y movia los pies.

Desearia ser mas alta para que estos llegaran al suelo. Hm.

Gajeel-san coloco su mano en mi cabello comenzando a acariciarlos antes de acercarse y olfatear uno de estos. El a veces es raro.

-Claro que si, Shorty. ¿Porque preguntas?

-Porque el nunca viene... -No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. ¿Porque Santa-san preferia estar ocupado con otros niños y no con nosotros?

-Ya, ya. Estoy seguro que Santa vendra este año. - Gajeel- san siempre sonaba seguro en sus palabras, el era muy inteligente.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. - Juntos hicimos una promesa de meñique mientras yo le sonreia antes de recordar algo;

- _¿Lo prometes? - Habia dicho Lucy-San hacia algun tiempo en una de las visitas que el señor de pelo rosa gracioso habia ido._

- _Claro que si. - Le habia contestado mientras sonreia_

- _Gracias, Natsu._

- _Pero al menos dame un beso como pago. - Dijo antes de que Lucy - san se acercara a su rostro y le diera un besito en los labios._

¡Quiza era ese el modo de pagar una promesa!

-¡Gajeel -san! -Exclame mientras me bajaba del columpio y tomaba su mano antes de correr a una banca del parque. -¡Voy a pagarle!

-¿Ah? - Empuje a Gajeel-san hacia la banca logrando que se sentara , me subi a ella y poniendome a su altura deposite aquel besito en los labios que servia para pagar promesas.

\- ¡Mi promesa fue pagada!

 **Gajeel Pov**

Suave.

Habia sido tan jodidamente suave el tacto de sus labios sobre los mios, que basicamente me habia dejado desarmado.

Oh, mierda.

Queria besarla de nuevo, entrelazar mis manos en su cabello, acercarla a mi y besarla hasta que jurara que seria el unico hombre de su vida.

Calma , Gajeel. Que tiene ocho años, era obvio que lo habia hecho de manera inocente.

Espera... ¿Quien le habia enseñado que debia besar a alguien para pagar un favor? Acaso ¿La habria besado alguien mas antes?

-Levy... ¿Quien te enseño eso? -Murmure mientras intentaba con todo mi esfuerzo no fruncir el ceño a causa de los celos que comenzaban a latir en mi interior.

-¿Eh? ¡Lucy-san lo hizo con Natsu - san!

-¿Haz pagado algun otro favor de esta manera?

-Nop~ Solo contigo... ¿Lo hice mal?

¿Mal? ¡Lo habia hecho jodidamente bien! ¡Y ademas habia resultado que su primer beso fue conmigo!

Oh, el milagro navideño.

-No, enana. Pero ese es un pago que se da entre adultos y no con cualquiera. Asi que no lo hagas de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Okey!

Con tan hermoso e inesperado regalo era justo que yo le diera uno tambien ¿No?

 **Levy Pov**

Habian pasado varias horas desde que Gajeel - san me habia dejado en el orfanato diciendo que iba a ir a ayudar a Santa para que este pudiera ir a vernos, asi que ahora estaba en la cocina ayudando a Cana a pelar las papas que servirian de relleno para el pavo.

-Levy, ¿el señor Gajeel es tu novio? -Me pregunto Cana mientras me picaba un costado. Ella tenia 13 años y su padre Gildarts la dejaba ahi cuando tenia que salir de viaje a algun lugar lejano y peligroso.

-La hermana Lucy dijo que los novios son para adultos.

-Pero pasas mucho tiempo con el y eso es algo que los novios hacen.

-¡Pero no lo somos!

Cana rió mientras pasaba a otra papa. - Pero si el fuera tu novio nunca se iria de tu lado, ¿sabes? - ¿Eh? Gajeel - san... ¿se iria de mi lado sino fueramos novios? Senti un pequeño dolor en mi pecho al momento de pensar en las palabras de Cana quien al verme solo me acaricio la cabeza. - Aunque se nota que Gajeel - san te quiere mucho.

-S..si.

No quiero que Gajeel se aleje de mi, pero Lucy - san nos dijo que los novios eran para adultos.

Quiza podria pensar en algo luego.

 **Gajeel Pov**

Le habia pedido ayuda a Salamander en la busqueda de juguetes y un traje de Santa Claus para darle a mi enana una navidad perfecta a pesar de tener que estar escuchando las idioteces del peli rosa.

-Apresurate o llegaremos tarde.

-Gajeel , sino te conociera diria que hasta te gusta la pequeña Levy. -Me dijo mirandome con una leve sospecha oculta detras de su sonrisa.

-Gihi. Claro que no, Salamander. - No era una mentira, pero tampoco una verdad.

Porque no me gustaba Levy, yo amaba a Levy.

Aunque eso no es algo que el deba de saber.

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
